A World of Hope
by Chamaka Diamou
Summary: From the beginning of time the Demons have had their eyes on the pure planet Earth. Now that they have claimed it Juuhachi-gou and Gohan are the only ones who can stop them.
1. Prologue

As dusk descended amidst the darkening forest all was silenced by the bewail howl of wolves. But if one were to listen closely to the sound one would wonder of their origins, for it seemed no earthly hounds could create such a mournful chorus. Like a thousand lamenting widows they howled and screamed seemingly loud enough to make dead in their earthly tombs clap their decaying hands over their ears to block out the soul warping sound. 

But as it was, the beasts themselves weren't the real demons. Riding barely a hundred paces behind them were their masters, atop great beasts the size of small elephants, their bodies covered in long crimson fur that hid their true form. The riders themselves were no more attractive, they wore saya-jin style armor the color of dried blood, great helms, and a large golden amulet, that rested over their muscular chests. The only exception was their leader who wore obsidian armor, his large helmet was decorated with almost Victorian flair, a great plume rising from the center surrounded by a ring of golden skulls, each representing a planet conquered and subjugated. His amulet was also more lavish, large jewels encrusting it's silver surface that, when light struck it the right way, caused his armor to dance with color. 

The dark leader muttered and ancient curse as he urged his lagging beast onward, it's mouth opened in pant gave testament to the length of the hunt, but its master was unconcerned, this prey was well worth the effort. They had been tracking her for months now and he would not let her escape, not after all the trouble she had caused. 

Juuhachi-gou stumbled, almost falling aver a bare tree root. '_Just my luck on the run six years, but they only find me when I've got some thing that could turn this war around in our favor._' She stumbled again exhaustion and lack of sleep getting the best of her.' _Shimatta. this would be a lot easier if those bakas hadn't gone off and gotten themselves killed right away_.' 

The hounds continued their mournful howls as they had for many hours previous, a constant reminder to their masters of the whereabouts of the prey 

'_There's no way I can escape from these Hell Hounds, their practically immortal and they've got more energy left than I do. My only chance is to find some where the won't find me and wait till they pass by_.' 

As if in answer to her prayers a small door open in the trunk of a great redwood tree not more than a yard ahead of her and before she knew it a strong arm reached out and pulled her inside, the other arm closing the secret entrance behind her. Though her first instinct was to scream and pull away, she knew that anything was better than facing the Hell Hounds. Nevertheless a hand was roughly clapped over her mouth in case she should decide to take a chance. 

Slowly the mournful bawling became quieter and indistinct until it finally faded into silence. Juuhach-gou felt her savior relax slightly. However she was still unsure of his loyalties, and therefore asked the obvious question. 

"Who are you?" 

"Oh come now Juu-san don't tell me you've forgotten me already." A gentle masculine voice replied. 

Juuhachi-gou narrowed her eyes to slits, but still could not make out the face, so hoping that The Hounds were far enough so as not to be attracted by the light she created a small ki sphere in her right hand. When she looked back up she almost dropped it from surprise. 

"Gohan-kun!?" 


	2. The Underground City

~Juuhachi-gou's pov~ 

"Gohan-kun!?" 

After my initial shock wore off I did the first logical thing that came to mind. I threw my arms around him and held him as tight as I could. It just seemed right because, I guess somewhere deep inside I was afraid that, if I didn't reach out to him now, he'd just disappear and I 'd be alone again. 

"Sheesh Juu-san, I'm happy to see you to, but a little air would be nice." 

It took me a few seconds to come out of my reverie and focus on his words. Of course by that time he was already turning rather red, whether it was from lack off air or my sudden physical contact I'm not sure, but I did know that if I didn't back off soon all the blood was going to rush to his head and he'd probably have a brain hemorrhage. 

"Gomen Gohan-kun, but it's just been so long since I've seen anyone. I thought everyone was dead even you." I ended in a whisper as I released my grip and stepped back, right into the inner wall of the false tree that concealed us. 

"Look there will be plenty of time to talk, just not here, those Hounds will be back and I don't want them picking up your scent just because we sat here reminiscing all day." 

And with that he led me further into the tree. I held my ki ball high to illuminate our way, but as it turned out we only had a few feet before we came to a smell hatch in the ground. He knocked twelve times in an odd woodpecker like pattern, and then there was faint click and the sliding of a great deadbolt that had secured the hatch. It opened a few seconds later to reveal a wary face of a young man. 

"So this is the great Juuhachi-gou," he said with a voice filled with undisguised awe. 

"Not if were still out here when her pursuers return" 

As if to punctualize Gohan's statement the Hounds wailing cries returned, growing steadily louder. A look of fear crossed the young boy's face and he disappeared down the hatchway. 

"Ladies first." the ever gentlemanly Son gestured to the ladder that would separate me from the Hell Hounds. 

I quickly swung my legs down and onto the ladder descending as quickly as I could. Just because the Hounds were following my scent didn't mean they wouldn't be more than happy to catch Gohan, after all, fresh meat is fresh meat. 

I looked below me and saw the ground not more than three feet away so I jumped. Landing solidly I waited for Gohan to follow in his descent, which he did only a few moments later. 

"Come on, it's just a little further" Gohan motioned the boy to stay and guard the door, which he did reluctantly though reluctantly. I must say I was rather flattered, although my resistance group was very effective, but I had no idea that any of us were actually known by name. 

Then again, I thought as I followed Gohan down the dim passageway if he were a member of this resistance cell, then there was probably a good chance that he had told stories of all the members of the old senshi. 

All further thoughts were abandoned as we came to a set of heavy iron doors. He easily pushed them open and I instantly became speechless, for the sight I beheld was truly incredible. 

It took my eyes a few seconds to adjust to the brightness in comparison the dim tunnel we had just traveled, but when they did what I witnessed was incredible. As far as I could see there were people, men women and children, young and old alike. It may not seem strange or amazing to those who had not lived during the occupation, but those of us who had were used to seeing all adults as slaves to the Demons Lords, the old who could no longer work for their Lord were taken out and butchered. There were even rumors they their remains were used as rations for the other slaves, knowing what I do I wouldn't be surprised. At birth all children were taken form their parents and placed in orphanages, where they were all taught how to be *_good little servants*_ completely loyal to their masters. But here there were so many people, free people, it seemed impossible. Even in my resistance group, all were slaves escaped at one time or another, except myself. You could tell the difference just in the way they walked these people held their heads high, life in their eyes. Not like the slaves I always saw always keeping their heads down, trying their best not attract attention, never making eye contact, lest their overseers see that their spirit is not yet broken.   


The ceiling was domed and at it's apex would probably reach a height of around fifty feet. Before us was a great staircase roughly hewn out of the same stone the rest of the cave was made out of, it descended down to into a great sunken courtyard where all the people were. The noise was also incredible especially for someone who had a warriors sensitive hearing. 

"I'm guessing you like it." Gohan said, obviously observing the way I stared 

"Impressive" I said sliding back into my normal impassive demeanor. 

"Why don't we take a little tour, I'm sure I can find something that will spark your interest." 

I knew Gohan was in no way fooled by my attitude, it seems strange to say considering how different we seem, but he's always been one of the few people I really feel comfortable around. I guess it's could be an inherited trait of likeability from his father or perhaps it's because, if it weren't for him, I would still be soulless murderer. 

I followed him down the great stairway long fight of stairs, judging by the smoothness of all the walls and the ceiling I'm guessing that the entire cavern had been created by ki. So that's how Gohan managed to hide so many people, he probably made this place as soon as he realized the severity of our situation. There used to be a town nearby, he probably just evacuated the entire populace here before the demons arrived, considering I hadn't sensed them outside he must have got a hold of some of those ki shields Bulma had been working on before they came. All things considered, it was very impressive that he could hide so many people for so long, especially from beings like the Hell Hounds. 

Before we had even reached the last step, those who were not actively working began flocking to Gohan. I noticed that a good portion of them were young women, many of which were doing their best to flirt with him, a hard task considering the nativity of the Son men. 

"It would probably take days to show you the entire city because there are all the civilian quarters, and an extensive network of tunnels, that we can use to get to basically anywhere within a hundred miles of this place. In fact the entrance we just used is one many escape routs I made in case we were ever discovered." He began leading me down one of the larger passageways, the young women, finding that he was completely ignoring him left one after another, until we were finally left alone, at least as much as we could be considering how many other people were around us.   
  
  
  



	3. A Place to Call Home

~Gohan's pov~ 

She was amazing really, I could see there were dozens of questions she wanted to ask and yet she seemed content with following me with an occasional glance around. Considering her personality I wasn't really surprised, always very withdrawn, rarely showing emotion outside of battle. It's actually kind of funny when you think about it, I mean we're almost complete opposites and yet there's just something about her... I guess it's just sort of a comfort really, to have someone who treats me as an equal. Not like everyone else around here, they practically worship the ground I walk on, some even say I'm an angel sent to deliver this world from the Demon Lords. I never really tried to correct them because, if there's one thing I've learned in all the battles I've fought, it's that a single ray of hope can illuminate an entire world. I guess that's why no matter what Otousan always found a way to keep going. Everyone always thought he was naive, but when it really comes down to it I think he was the only one who really understood what life is really about. 

We had been walking a good ten minutes down one of the larger corridors and up till now not a single word had been spoken. Finally we reached another courtyard, this one was much smaller and the people in it were obviously all at work. There were many tables and chairs scattered around, most covered in books or blueprints of unknown buildings. There were obviously many different groups sharing the space, because it seemed that as soon as one dispute ended another began. I couldn't help but smile in mirth as Iyana and Larou began their customary shouting match. However, now that Juu-san was here there were many important things that had to be done and many plans to be made, in which, there was no room for two arguing generals. 

"Alright that's enough both of you." I didn't say it very loud, I didn't have to anyone who noticed me and who I was with, and possessed the good sense Kami-sama gave boulders, knew to quiet down and be at the ready for new orders. 

"Gohan-sama, you found her, thank Kami-sama." Although Iyana Alexzanthara sounded innocent enough now I knew the kind of things she was capable of. When I first found her she was on the run from the Hell Hounds just like Juuhachi-gou. Only they had caught sight of her leaving the manor of the Demon Lord Shakama, right after his house had suddenly lit up like a Roman candle due to a very large mysterious explosion. Expolsives weren't her only forte eithier, she could pick any lock given enough time and I have personally seen her hack into the security system of Lord Golgotha's manor. 

"Of course he found her, don't tell me you actually doubted our leader?" Ahh yes, then there was Larou Dour, my chief military advisor and strategist. Although we were hardly of a strength necessary to overthrow Lord Golgotha, there will be a time when we will meet him head on. Larou is the son of General Jarel Dour; the one who got his entire army killed attacking Cell, thankfully his son has much better judgement. 

"I'm sure you two will find plenty of time to argue later, right now we need to get down to some serious work. As I'm certain you've all guessed this is Juuhachi-gou, I expect you've all seen her picture plastered all over wanted signs throughout the world. Golgotha is very hot to get her and though he won't say why, everyone knows it's because she's actually found something that he's afraid of. Now if someone would clear a table and get some chairs..." Even as I spoke my orders were being carried out, everyone was anxious to see what could actually cause the Lord Regent himself to fear, and quite truthfully I was probably the most anxious of all. 

_'If this is really as big as everyone keeps making it out to be we may finally have found the key to victory.'_   
  
When at last a small table was compleatly cleared the four of us each took a nearby chair and sat on different sides. Iyana was to my left, Larou my right and Juuhachi-gou across form me. All the others either found a set a few feet away, sat on the floor, or stood. It soon became obvious that Juuhachi-gou was uncomfortable with all the extra poeple staring at her, so I decided on a more private meeting. 

"Tell you what," I said beaking the fragile silence. "Why don't we go to one of the private rooms that way we won't be disturbing everone's work." 

"Hai, that would be good," although I could tell she was still a little flustered none of it carried into her voice. 

"Don't worry minna-san I'll give you all the details later, just keep working till then." Iyana reassured the now disappointed crowd. 

"We can use the Tribunal Chamber it should be empty right now" Larou raose reaching out to take Juuhachi-gou's hand. "Juuhachi-gou-san," he said trying his best to be gentlemanly. 

Juuhachi-gou just stood up and looked his straight in the eyes."courtesy can get you killed if your not careful." With that she turned and began following me out of the courtyard and down a side passage. 

I can't really blame her, I mean Larou was flirting even thogh he should have known better. I guess I even sypathise, Videl and I weren't any where near as close as she and Kuririn, we never got the chance. But still he fought and died to protect her and this world, there's no way she could just throw that kind of love aside for some flirt. 

We finally reached the chamber, I opened the large oak door and flipped on the lights. they were a miricle of science, really the whole electrical system was. Bulma-san had be working on so many diferent projects before they came, one of which was a new way to make power, cold fusion. She even had a small working model, which she used to keep up with the high power demands of the gravity room. Luckily, it's plans along with a number of other projects, were in the special Capsule reasearch facillity which was very well fortified in case any acidents occured within. Of couse this also meant that when Satan City was destroyed it was one of the few building that survived. I went there, soon after I had created this place for these people to hide, in hopes of a way to help them survive longer, and I found it. Not only was there many food, supply and equipment capsules, there was also Bulma's prototype ki shield, which I modifieyed to hide the ki of all my people. 

"So what is this place?" Juuhachi-gou inquired, derailing my train of thought. 

"Hmm? Oh this place, I'm sorry to say is where Larou, Iyana, and I hold court, since it is the three of us it's called the Tribunal. I suppose it's a testament to the nature of man, after all, here we are subdjugated and enslaved by demons, and people still find time to argue and fight amounst each other." 

We each found a comfortable place to sit knowing that it would be a long meeting, and finaly Juuhachi-gou began her story.   



	4. The Face of Evil

Juuhachi-gou's pov 

"I guess I should start from the beginning, when the Demons first arrived." I looked up at the faces around me, all filled with anticipation. 

"As you know all it started six years ago..."   


The bright sun shone brightly upon Satan City, the early morning dew glittered as her gentle rays showered over it. But Juuhachi-gou didn't have time for such sights. 

_'Damn that woman how can she expect those kind of results so quickly.'_

Juuhachi-gou had been working for Capsule Corp for the past four years. Even though she had just days earlier blackmailed Mr. Satan for an exorbitant amount of money in the Tenkaichi Budoukai, Kuririn had insisted that she continue working for at least a few more months to avoid any unwanted attention. Unfortunately, Bulma had just started a new project inspired by the Majin Buu incident. She had found a way to mask ki signatures in a large area, a ki shield she called it. Apparently if anything like Majin Buu ever happened again all she had to do was have these shield generators discreetly positioned around a city, turn them on, and then no one would be able to find cities just by sensing them. It might not stop them from just searching for the cites visually, but it would certainly slow them down. 

There was only one problem with this plan as far Juuhachi-gou could see, she had been placed in charge of it. And because Majin Buu had shown that you never know when a new enemy is going to arrive, Bulma had ordered the project be a top priority. All non-essential projects had been put on hold and Bulma was expecting results immediately. 

'_She could probably get them if she didn't spend all her time on that stupid reactor of hers. I don't see what's so great about cold fusion anyway, I mean it's not like were having any power shortages. That woman is too impulsive. I can't help but wonder what would happen if I ever had her kind of self control, I'd probably march down to her stuffy old lab and tell her to take this job and... what the hell?'___

A scream and an explosion, which was soon followed by more screams, interrupted Juuhachi-gou's thoughts. She leapt out of her chair and literally flew to the window. Throwing it open she leaned outside to get a better view, she was rewarded with a glimpse of hell. 

I suppose being an ex-android had one advantage any other being probably who have reached at the sight. There were bodies everywhere, men, women and children, all slaughtered before they even had a chance to cry out or question why. A thin stream of blood wound it's way around their bodies steadily growing in size till it finally poured into the rain gutters. Blood, life, tears all of them were to be shed this day. I was frozen, immobile, '_who, how, why_' a thousand thoughts filled my mind and yet still I could find no answer. 

There! A sound, like a ki blast but somehow... I couldn't place why it seemed different, it just wasn't right. I had to know, I had to stop this, there was no telling how many had died wile I had stood there I had to act now. 

I leapt from the window catching my self with my ki inches from the ground. Then using the same force I pushed myself away from the earth and towards the sounds. Explosion, screams, kis fading into nothingness. I had to go faster. I had to stop it! There, I see it the murderer who has destroyed this city. He looks so strange, he wears saya-jin armor the color of night, silver runes and strange symbols adorn its surface. He has a helmet almost like I would expect of a knight hundreds of years ago. From the center rose a great purple feather surrounded by seven small golden skulls. There laying on his chest, an amulet a good two hands wide covered in jewels, few of which I recognize. But I had yet to see that which would forever taint my soul and return nightly to my memory in nightmares, not until he lifted his visor did I realize what I was truly against. I saw his face, a feral snarl smeared across his lips, sharp jagged teeth poking out from underneath. His face was scaled like the body of a serpent, the color so obsidian it seemed to drain the very light that surrounded it. Yet still, never have I felt such fear as pierced my heart the moment I looked into his crimson eyes, I saw nothing, no pleasure, no pain, no fear, **no soul**. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing, not even myself reflected in them; they were devoid of all things. I couldn't look away from them it was like they anchored my very soul within their depths, not when he approached, not when he placed a blast over my heart even as I plummeted form the sky I still saw them in my mind. 

"What are you?" I whispered. 

"Golgotha," his eyes replied. 

After that everything went dark. I woke up hours later buried under twenty feet of concrete and asphalt, when I dug myself out there wasn't anything left. I think the only reason I survived is because I hit so hard that a skyscraper had collapsed on me shielding me from the blasts that had created this armageddon. I keep my ki low and hidden. I knew that I could never win alone, but when I tried to find the rest of the senshi I couldn't sense anyone, I was alone. I spent years wandering trying my best to find the Demons weakness and to help those they had not yet reached. Four years later I had formed a fair sized resistance group. We were everywhere throughout the world, but it seemed that even as we gained many members we lost still more to spies and infiltrators. All of our projects were a high risk, especially mine. I had heard stories of the origins of the Demons and eventually I was able to sort fact from fiction. 

They were originally from Makyo-sei the home world of all Demons, just like Garlic junior. Although his father was of noble lineage there, he tried to overthrow the Demon king Akuma, failing miserably he was banished to Chikyuu where he tried to destroy Kami-sama. He was banished to the Dead Zone, but his son survived and tried again to destroy the new Kami as well as releasing the Black Water Mist. He was like his father defeated, however there were many high ranking Makyo-jin who were friends of Garlic and his son. When they learned of that Lord Garlic had been trapped in Dead Zone, and mere mortals had defeated his son, they were furious. They cried out to Akuma himself for revenge and he granted them passage to Chikyuu. They had but one purpose in mind to create a monument to their fallen comrades, they wanted to make this world a place of all encompassing hopelessness, and eternal obelisk of despair, just as the farther and son had tried. That was when I truly began to understand their methods, the way they thought, acted, and most importantly of all how to defeat them. When I realized what they were I immediately began seeking help from their polar opposite, they holy powers of Jouten-sama. 

It took me two years of searching through endless texts of every religion before I found the key. It was contained between the pages of an old diary I found laying in a rubbish heap. Something about the innocence such an object represented beckoned to my curiosity and I immediately picked it up. The lock was long since broken away and small book immediately opened to the last page. From the look of the writing it had belonged to a child no older than seven. Yet somehow this simple mind had discovered something so simple I was amazed I had not yet thought of it on my own. In her young disjointed writing she expressed her fear of the Demons, she told of how she was so afraid at night she could never sleep, so her kassan had told her that all she had to do was pray and an Angel would protect her. She had done as her mother had instructed and quickly fell asleep. Later that night she had a dream, in it she saw a beautiful Angel. The Angel came to her and comforted her while she cried and told it her story, then it told her that she would no longed have to fear the Demons, that they would soon be banished by a higher power and that all she needed was faith. The diary ended there. I read it again and again to make certain that I had understood. All that was needed was the faith of a child and a little prayer to receive the help of an Angel. 

So that night I did something that I had never done in as long as I can remember, I got down on my knees next to my bed and I prayed. I prayed for guidance in my search for any surviving senshi, I prayed for help in my struggle against the Demons, and most of all I prayed for a Guardian Angel to comfort me as the child. That night I dreamed. There was white all around me, I turned around and there she was, I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life. She had great pearl colored wings with wingspread of at least a dozen feet, her hair was silver, her skin the color of cream. She had eyes the color of honey and lips redder than any rose. I stood gaping in awe for many minutes before she spoke. 

"What is it that you seek?" her voice was soothing like a gentle spring rain. 

"I have to find a way to stop the Demons, to save this world." I was surprised I had the ability to speak before her. 

"If you are to truly defeat them once and for all you will need some help. As soon as you wake you must head due north, do not stop for anything, and do not look back, or all is lost." 

"North? What's that direction?" 

"Why the key you seek of course. You are not pure, you cannot receive the power necessary to save this world, there you will find someone who is." And with that she was gone, I awoke immediately, her words still ringing in my ears. 

'**_As soon as you wake you must head due north, do not stop for anything, and do not look back, or all is los_**t.' 

So I did just as she told me. When I was no more than a hundred yards from the hideout I heard more explosion like those that had destroyed Satan City six years ago. I had come know later that they were not ki but magic, which is why none of our warriors were able to stand against it. I was about to look back when I heard her words once again. 

**_ 'Do not stop for anything, and do not look back, or all is lost.'_**

I knew that the hideout had been found. I wanted with all my heart to turn around and help my comrades, but I knew I didn't have the power necessary to do it. So I started running north to where I would find the one who did. Moments later I heard the familiar howls of the Hell Hounds that were being used to seek out any who might have survived the raid. Closer and closer they came I don't know how long I ran, but it seemed like days. 

I stumbled, almost falling aver a bare tree root. '_Just my luck on the run six years, but they only find me when I've got some thing that could turn this war around in our favor.' _I thought   
I stumbled again exhaustion and lack of sleep getting the best of me I had woken from the dream barely an hour after falling asleep. 

'_Shimatta. This would be a lot easier if those bakas hadn't gone off and gotten themselves killed right away.' _I remembered the other members of the senshi who were lucky enough to have died before the true horror began.   
The hounds continued their mournful howls as they had for many hours previous, a constant reminder to me that I could not stop even for second to rest. Even though my entire body screamed in protest of the abuse it was receiving, I knew it was nothing in comparison to what would happen if they ever caught me. 

'_There's no way I can escape from these Hell Hounds, their practically immortal and they've got more energy left than I do. My only chance is to find some where the won't find me and wait till they pass by.'_ I looked desperately around me, but knew it was hopeless, even if I did hide they would still find me by my scent. 

My thoughts returned to the Angel I had spoken to, surely this was not part of her plan. It couldn't be if I was caught...I dared not continue the thought, instead I sent a silent prayer to any celestial being who might be listening and immediately I received an answer. 

Before I realized or had time to react a small door opened in the trunk of a great redwood tree not more than a yard ahead of me. As I continued running towards it a strong arm reached out and pulled me inside, the other arm closing the secret entrance behind me. I wasn't certain where I was or who was holding me, but I was certain it had to be better than what awaited me out side. Nevertheless a hand was roughly clapped over my mouth in case I should decide otherwise. 

Slowly the mournful bawling became quieter and indistinct until it finally faded into silence. I felt my mysterious savior relax slightly. However I was still didn't know who, or even what he was, therefore asked the obvious question. 

"Who are you?" I whispered 

"Oh come now Juu-san don't tell me you've forgotten me already." A gentle masculine voice replied. 

I narrowed my eyes, but it was so dark I still could not make out the face. I suppose if it had been a few years ago I would have just tried to identify his ki, but the Demons masked their ki and I had dropped the habit. I could no longer hear the Hounds, so hoping that they were far enough so as not to be attracted by the light I created a small ki sphere in my right hand. When I looked back up I almost dropped it from surprise. 

"Gohan-kun!?"   
  



	5. Survival is the Key

~Gohan's pov~ 

I watched Juuhachi-gou as she finished her story. I know she had left out her many guerrilla battles with the Demons, I guess she was too curious about me to brag of any hollow victories. 

"So that's basically how it happened." My attention immediately reverted her, she seemed calm as ever, but deep in her eyes I saw much sadness and grief over those she had lost and expected yet to lose before we were free of our hellish oppressors. 

"But what about you how did you survive? "I could see that she knew her question brought back many painful memories, as most of mine seem to be nowadays, but she also knew it was important to share any information that could lead to our freedom. 

"Well it's kind of a weird story, you see... 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

'This is so boring.' 

I was tempted to start trying to throw pencils at the ceiling tiles but I knew it wouldn't help. 

'What did I do to disserve this?' 

I mean honestly, here I was in Chazke Village in it's only school house listening to a seminar on the metaphysical realities of the mind and their relation to both the real and imagined world around us. In short I had been sitting in an uncomfortable chair in a stuffy room with a bunch of other bored people listening to some ancient professor ramble incoherently about things I still think he's making up as he goes along. 

'I wonder if I could fake a heart attack? No, that wouldn't do any good I might give Sir Boresalot one too. I am in the back of the class, maybe I could take a little nap and no one will notice. I wonder if I ever make my students feel like this?' 

I laid my head down the hard desk in front me. The only reason I had come here was so that I would have an excuse to visit Lime. I hadn't seen her since the Cell Games, but as it turned out she and her family had moved away soon after. Apparently there were to many people like Babon trying to rob and exploit people. It's sad really, that people can be so petty, even though Cell was only just destroyed they are right back where they were only hours before, taking advantage of the weak, poor, and ignorant. Sometimes I'm not sure which is really worse, after all there was only one Cell, but there are thousands of people just like Babon. I don't know why Lime's family left though, because there will always be another Babon anywhere you go...wait is someone calling my name? 

"SON GOHAN!" 

"WHAAAA!" I scream in surprise, because there right in front of me is Sir Boresalot himself. 

"Am I boring you Mr. Son?" 

"Boring? You? Of course not it's just that...I uh... have to go the bathroom that's it! Yes sir, I'll be right back!" I cheerfully announce before making a mad dash for the door. 

I can hear the indignant cries of my fellow professors at my rather rude and unusual exit. Due to my sensitive Saya-jin hearing I also hear a few muttered, "Now why didn't I think of that?" from various colleagues. 

I knew that I was going to have hell to pay for it later, but to me the price was well worth it. I smiled cheerfully as I exited the small building. I didn't know where I was going to go but anywhere was better than staying here. 

'Maybe I'll just wander around till the seminar is over then I can go home and pretend I stayed for the whole thing. Speaking of back home I'm sure Videl will be waiting for me when I get there. We had been spending a lot of time together in the past few days since Majin Buu's defeat. Now Kassan was actually serious when she spoke of wedding plans. I'm not sure if that's exactly what I want, I mean Videl is a great friend, but then again so is Piccolo-san. I guess it would make mom happy, but still I'm not sure if I'm really ready for anything that's more than friends.' 

I was so deep in my thoughts that I failed to notice a number of ki fluctuations all around the world. 

'I'm old enough to decide for myself,' I think furiously. 'She has no right to tell me whom I can or cannot spend the rest of my life with. Then again I haven't really known Videl in the close sense for very long, I guess it could work out. I suppose only time will tell what destiny lies ahead...wait, what's that?' 

I reach my senses out to their fullest extent feeling for any large ki, familiar or otherwise. 

'What's going on?' 

I can fell everyone's kis' fluctuating as if they're fighting, but I can't sense who. 

'Something is seriously wrong.' 

Although like any concerned friend my first instinct was to help the nearest ally to me, I had learned long ago that there's no use in going into a battle if you don't know what you're up against. I tried to sense around my friends and family alike, hoping to identify something, anything that could be threatening them. 

'Please not more androids' 

Finally after what seemed like an eternity I found it. They were all seemingly weak kis, but there was something familiar about them. 

'It can't be!' Dende would have warned us...unless they knew to take him out first. That means Karrin's tower too, this I do not need.' 

I remembered many years ago, barely months after we defeated Garlic jr., I sunk out of the house in the middle of the night to be with Piccolo-san. Of course I knew that if we actually spared my mom would find out just by looking at me, so instead we talked. I asked him about all sorts of things, his father, his past, and what he planed for the future. He was surprisingly open that night; I remember one part well. 

"Piccolo-san," I quipped in my young voice. "I was wondering how come Garlic jr. was so strong, cause his ki was really tiny." 

"Look kid there's one important thing you've got to know about all true Demons, they don't use ki, it's from magic that they derive their power." 

"Magic, you mean it's real?" 

He glanced down at me and quirked an eyebrow...well where one would have been if he had them. 

"Of course, they get their power directly from Akuma, the Demon God himself." 

"Akuma? But if he's real then does that mean Jouten-sama and Angels exist too?" 

"Trust me kid, there is no such things as Angels, everybody out to get something and Jouten's servants are no exception." 

I frowned, 'that can't be right, Okasan told me a story about an Angel that was with her when I was born. Otousan was out catching a fish when she went into labor. The Angel showed up out of nowhere and helped her through it; he took away the pain and helped along the birth. She says it took only mere minutes from when the contractions started till when I was born. After I was born the Angel kissed me on the forehead and handed me to my mother, she said, "Both blessed and cursed is your child. He is blessed with a purity beyond that of any mortal, but he is cursed to bring suffering and death to those he loves by his very existence, from this day until he purifies this world from the dark shadow that will cover it." After that the Angel just disappeared, moments later my father came home. Okassan says I'm the only one she's ever told that to, she was afraid no one would believe her, but I do. 

"I know you are still a child, but trust me, when you are older you will understand." 

"Piccolo-san, tell me more about the Demons, are they all gone now?" 

"No kid I'm afraid not. Even though their home world was destroyed there are millions of them all around the universe, even here on Chikyuu." 

"You mean like you?" 

He scowled, I guess this was a more sensitive subject than I had thought. 

"No Gohan I'm not a true Demon, I'm a Namek-jin. I have no magic, simply an understanding of its history passed on to me from my father." 

"But everyone calls you the demon king, I don't understand." 

"Gohan tell me do you consider Freeza to be like a demon? After all he has killed my people and destroyed countless worlds and civilizations." 

"Oh, I get it. You're saying that even though you and your father are Namek-jin people think of you as demons because of what you've done." 

"Exactly, in their eyes I am an evil so strong that I can only be classified as the incarnation of darkness, a demon, but I'm still a Namek-jin that is why I wasn't affected when Makyo-sei came close to Chikyuu." 

After that he closed up again, but it didn't really matter to me, I just liked to be around him. I fell asleep in his lap all warm and cozy, that meant I sleep in way too late. When I got home my mother was furious at what I had done. After that there was nothing but studying till Marai Trunks arrived, I'm suppose I'm actually a little thankful for the distraction the androids caused, otherwise I'd probably still be studying. 

However, this was no time for casual reminiscing, my friends were in danger and I had to do something. Once again, the same roadblock, lack of knowledge, stopped me. I knew nothing about how to fight against magic and, judging by what I was sensing, neither did anyone else. Even Piccolo-san was losing, but I didn't know what to do. Then I felt it, there was no mistaking it for nothing came close to the feeling of millions of lives being obliterated simultaneously. 

'Now they're after the cities, I have to help any way I can' 

I looked around me; all the townspeople were completely oblivious to the destruction that was to befall them. I knew what I had to do and without hesitation I began to implement my plan. First I would need somewhere to hide them; it would have to be large and strong enough to withstand the destruction of the surrounding countryside. 

'But where could I put them that they wouldn't be seen, this may be a small village, but there's still a lot of people.' 

I remember the old Shelter Dome Babon and his men had built near here. It was supposed to be strong enough to withstand Cell, but one small blast from me and it was gone. No, there was no structure, not even Capsule Corp., that could withstand a direct attack. There was however, another option. 

'I've got to get everyone underground, which is going to be a bit of a problem But I think I can get them to take me, especially if I show them a little of what's coming. Now how to get everyone's attention at the same time. Well I always promised not to do this ever, but it looks like there isn't any other choice other than to just let these people die.' 

I gathered as much of my energy as I could and I shot into the air. Once I reached about thirty feet off the ground I turned my back to the sun and called out the name an old but useful ki technique. 

"SOLAR FLARE!" 

Now that got some attention in a matter of seconds all eyes were upon me, those who at not been temporarily blinded by the attack anyway. 

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY LISTEN UP," I shouted to those bellow "I KNOW THIS IS GOING TO SOUND CRAZY BUT YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO LISTEN AND BELIVE IF YOU WANT TO LIVE." 

Needless to say the human sense of self-preservation can do wonders when trying to convince a group of skeptics. I explained as best I could what was coming and where I planned to hide them. Many didn't believe, others were afraid not to. I took as many as would follow had them bring as much food and water as they could, and we left the city. I led them, flying ahead, as they drove as far away as they could in the time we had, before the Demons arrived, and there in the middle of the forest I began blasting. It was simply a hole at first, but so I shaped it into a rudimentary living space, it wasn't permanent just until it was safe to go somewhere else. I lead them down into the darkness of the newly created cavern just as I heard the beginning of the assault on the village. 

I don't know how long we were down there, but the sun had set many hours ago. Even though the village had been destroyed long ago in a matter of minutes I was still worried that there might be some Demon somewhere still lurking about. The villagers were becoming worried, restless, and afraid. By the time morning came everyone's nerves were shot. I decided after breakfast to take anyone willing to help out and see if I could scavenge anything from the remains of the village. However this turned out to be a hopeless endeavor, for there was nothing but ashes left in the wake of the Demons. Those who had stayed behind never had a chance. But there was no time for regret; we needed supplies and a better way to hide immediately. I remember Bulma-san was working on a new device that would completely mask all ki within a small radius. Luckily I knew where the laboratory it was be tested in is, she had it built especially strong, because there had be and accident at Capsule Corp. that, had Vegeta not been there, would have leveled half the city. I approached one of the young men who had accompanied me, he seemed to be well respected by the locals and I would need someone to keep order until I returned. 

"Excuse me, I didn't catch your name." 

Startled, he looked up at me. 

"My name is Larou Dour, Gohan-sama." He said while standing at rigged attention. 

"Dour? That name sounds familiar. I know, your father was the one who got his entire army killed trying to defeat Cell." 

"Yes, I am afraid my father was a bit eccentric when it came to war. I would never have gone against an opponent I knew so little about." 

"What are you doing here?" 

"After my father's terrible defeat our family was dishonored, after all he failed to do with any entire army what took just one man to accomplish. Therefore I moved away, to somewhere where I hoped I would not be recognized or mocked for my fathers mistake." 

"Well I need you to do me a favor." I could see his eyes glitter in expectation; barley suppressed smile playing on his lips. " I have to go try to get some supplies for us, and until I return I'm gonna need someone to take command. Will you do it?" 

"It would be an honor sir." He answered pulling of a snappy salute. 

I nodded my thanks, and shot straight into the sky. My destination was only a few hundred miles away so I reached it in minutes.   
  
  



	6. Faded Memories

~Juuhachi-gou's pov~ 

I was really quite fascinated by his story. After all, the last time I had really, seriously talked to him was just after the Cell games. I think it really changed him, not only the huge increase in power, but he also learned that the greater the power you have to more responsibility it carries. I just wish he hadn't had to learn it the hard way, after all it was his irresponsible use of power that got his father killed. And even after the battle was over he still carried the heavy burden of caring for both his mother and young brother. He had really become so much more than I think any of us had anticipated, I mean it was one thing back then to have power, but now he had the knowledge to use it most effectively. It's obvious just by the way he has handled the invasion, holding back and biding his time for the right opportunity. I probably would have just ran headlong into battle to help Krillian, I would have been killed and unable to help this world. But even though he has many more people he cares about, he still allowed the inevitable to happen to them knowing he couldn't help, and instead choose made a difference where he could. And now we finally have the opportunity to avenge all that we have lost. 

"Juu-san what's wrong?" 

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry Gohan-kun I must have been dozing off, you were just talking about going to Satan City, right?" 

"Um, no that was about ten minutes ago, I was just explaining how I modified the reactor to provide enough power for both the shield and our own uses. And how could you be tired, I thought you and unlimited energy?" 

"Well normally yes, however just like any power generator my internal reactor requires something with which to create the power. I need a few ounces of uranium every fifteen years of so, unfortunately I needed a new supply last year and, with the war on, it was impossible to get a hold of any. Instead I really on my human backups eating and sleeping like everyone else, it's not as efficient a use of time but it keeps me going." 

"Didn't Gero make you to be perfect, I mean I thought you were completely self sufficient." 

"Well he did have A very large store of uranium in his lab, at least enough to keep Juunana-gou and myself going for at least a few hundred years. He probably figured your father would be dead before we ran out, whether it was by our hand or just old age." 

"Yeah well, I guess he finally got what he wanted, even if the final cause wasn't of his design." Gohan sighed, suddenly looking twice his age. I looked into his eyes, sad eyes, they had seen so much even in the tenderest years. 

"Perhaps we should take a break and continue in the morning when we can all focus better on this situation." Iyana suggested in her quiet voice. 

Neither she, nor Larou had said anything this whole time. Then again, I suppose they already knew the story very well. 

"Perhaps you are right, but I think it's up to Juu-san." 

"Hai, I could do with some sleep, it's been a very long night for me, and for us all I'm sure." I replied suppressing a yawn. 

"Very well then, Iyana will show you to your room. Larou and I still have some work to do." 

I nodded my thanks before rising from my seat and heading to the door. I looked back at Iyana who was exchanging a few quiet words with Gohan; eventually she nodded in agreement with him and walked towards me. "Come it is a long way and I do not wish for you to get lost." 

She led me straight down a single long twisting passage into the heart of the city. As we progressed I noticed many changes, instead of the dull gray of stone the tunnels down here were much more colorful, sometimes painted different colors in small areas. Every thirty feet or so the was a curtain in the side of the passage, which provided privacy for those on the other side. 

"This is our residential area," Iyana quietly pointed out. "Every one of these," here she gestured at another of the hanging cloths, "is a home. They are admittedly a little small, but there is room for everyone here." 

As we continued walking we came to a place were the homes were much closer together, and I assume much smaller within as well. 

"These are the one person rooms. Now, seeing as all the unoccupied rooms are very far away, and we do not wish for you to get lose your way in the morning," Here she stopped before one room, "You will be staying in Gohan's room. To return to the council chamber it is just straight down that passage," here she pointed down the one we had come. "I hope to see you refreshed and ready to continue in the morning." With this she turned and went back the way we had come. 

I have to admit I was a little nervous as I entered the small room, after all this was Gohan's private space and being there alone kind of made me fell like an intruder. The room was dark so I felt around the walls near the door before finally stumbling upon the light switch. As light flooded the room there was only one thought that came to my mind. 

_'It' s so empty and gray, it seems almost like a tomb_.' 

And indeed the room was seemingly bare but for the small cot which rested in the farthest corner and a small dresser on the other side of the room. I've never really felt comfortable letting my guard down enough to sleep in an unfamiliar room, so I decided to get acquainted with what little there was. I decided to checkout the dresser first, what with the cot already being rather straightforward and seemingly trust worthy. The drawers contained nothing more devious than a rather bad tie, although what purpose he had for such an unnecessary article of clothing for, especially down here, I'm not exactly sure. That was until I tried to pick it up. It, along with a number of handkerchiefs, was wrapped around something hard and rectangular. I gently began unwrapping the precious bundle to reveal a small picture frame. Although the glass was splintered causing a spider web-like effect across the photo, I could still recognize the picture. It had been taken the day after the Buu incident; Bulma had everyone gathered at Capsule Corp. for a big victory celebration party. Late at night, less than an hour before the party broke up, she had everybody get together for this picture. I still remember it like it was yesterday, Vegeta was complaining and Chichi had the hardest time getting Goku away from the food. It took twenty minutes before everyone was together and the picture could be taken. I can even see part of the chicken leg Goku's got hidden behind his back. I cannot help but smile when I see Krillian trying to put his arm around me, it's almost ridiculous how different we, are even in height, but somehow every difference makes me love him more. Made me love him more. I almost forgot he's dead; they're all dead even Dende, without whom, the Dragonballs cannot exist. There is no way to bring them back this time; I have to win this one on my own. 

_'But I'm not alone, no anymore. I've got Gohan and this entire city, with which, to fight these Demons. Yet still, I'm not sure that even this will be enough_.' 

Right now I think sleep would be a blessing, so I carefully wrap the frame up again and put it away. I cross the room over to the cot which, although it looks steady enough, I have had some bad experiences with its kind before. I cautiously lower myself onto it, and miraculously am not immediately dumped onto the floor. 

_'Gohan is rather heavy, I suppose he would have to get a very sturdy cot to support him_.' 

Even though I knew I was probably in the safest place in the world, I still couldn't help but have a few nagging doubts. After all, Golgotha will stop at nothing to find me, just because the Hell Hounds lost me doesn't mean that he will just leave. He will continue searching this forest and the surrounding area until he finds me. But worrying will not help I need sleep. I close my eyes and put all thoughts aside, eventually I am rewarded with a gentle slumber.   
  
  



	7. Invasion

~Gohan's pov~ 

I glanced up from my work as Iyana entered. She looked a bit more withdrawn than normal, but I knew better than to question her. She and Larou were working with the notes he had taken while Juuhachi-gou had told her story. We still had a few important questions to ask, but they could wait till morning. The three of us weren't planning on resting any time soon; in fact our day had just begun. The Demons preferred the night, so in an effort to keep up with them, we too have become creatures of the night. Normally Larou, Iyana, and I take overlapping ten-hour shifts during the day, ensuring that there will always be someone competent available should an emergency arise. In fact I probably would not have been up until about an hour from now had our scouts not reported the raid on Juuhachi-gou's resistance cell. Such news was more than enough cause for Iyana to summon both Larou and myself to the main hall. When we had word that a blond female was seen fleeing in our direction it was all prompting I needed. When I realized I could not sense her ki I knew exactly whom I was dealing with. So estimating from where our scouts saw her heading, I choose the nearest surface access and it seems that luck was with us tonight. She literally stumbled right into my arms; I couldn't have worked it out any better if I had planned it in advance. But even with the small lucky streak we seem to be having this definitely wasn't the time to get overconfident. There was lots of work to do, the most important of which was to make certain that we remained undiscovered. With all the patrols that were undoubtedly in the area I had to keep a tight lockdown. Although few people ever ventured out onto the surface, there were many ways both in and out, I had to make sure they were all secure. Even one breach could cost us everything, and we still hadn't discovered exactly why Golgotha was so afraid of Juu-san. Could it be because of that dream she had? But how could he have known anything about it? Maybe the Angel's appearance is what led him to her. Well there's no use worrying about it now, there's only one person who can answer all the questions that have been haunting me all these years, and she's off in lullaby land. 

"Sir, we have reports from all stations." 

I glanced up from my work. "Report Larou," I said in what I hoped to be a commanding voice. 

"The Demon activity is very heavy, Hell Hounds patrols are everywhere. There have also been reports of Lord Golgotha and a large entourage of Demons that have been hanging around north entrance 28 where they lost track of Juuhachi-gou-sama. There are also scouting parties of the flying Soul Seekers who are..." 

"This is beginning to look very dangerous, are you really certain that she has information that is worth this risk?" As always Iyana's sense of tact was about as gentle as a grizzly bear. 

"Look Iyana, I understand your concern. We have all worked very hard to keep these people safe but we can't hide forever. Someday we will have to face the Demons head on and right now Juu-san is the only one who can give us even a glimpse of victory. So, in a word yes, she is worth it." 

I could see that she greatly disapproved but chose not to pursue the discussion any farther. 

"As I was saying the Soul Seekers are making constant airiel patrols over a ten mile radius of the surrounding area. Many local villages have also been tortured for information." 

I considered these two developments carefully; the Soul seekers were a dangerous group. If anything they most resembled the giant vampire bat/human hybrids that corny horror movies depict, although those slobbered a lot more. True they had very keen eyes and were quick to find their prey, when morning came they would have to retreat to their nets in the hills. Unfortunately, they were the only ones who could not function in the sunlight, what little we had anymore. It seems that in an effort to make themselves more comfortable on our blood stained land, the Demons have been working for many years to block out the sun. So far they've only been able to dim it slightly, but no one around here can remember what the bright summer sun felt like anymore. I sometimes wonder if the sun is like our mascot, like it signifies our position in this war. It started out bright and strong but now it's slowly fading. Just like our hope, once bright and powerful, now weak and flustering. 

_'Oh Kami Juu-san please have a new hope for us. These people won't last forever in this artificial, sunless world. They need light, I need light. Please, we need something and we need it soon.'_

"Gohan-san... are you alright?" 

"Hmm? Oh gomen Iyana, I was just thinking about something. Now are you sure that there is no way that any of the surface entrances will be found?" 

"As certain as I can be given the circumstances sir. The only way I can see that the will find us is if they sense us, but as it stands the ki shield is in excellent condition and running smoothly. Although you never know what kind of power these fiends have we would best be on our guard and continue exercising caution." 

"Very well then carry on" 

"Of course sir" Iyana replied respectively before taking her leave to coordinate the lock down. 

"There is nothing to worry about Gohan-sama, We've battered down the hatches and those foolish Hellspawn won't even find a trace of us. If I were you I would retire for the night and continue questioning Juuhachi-gou-san in the morning. With Iyana and myself running things you have nothing to worry about." 

"Perhaps, then again maybe Iyana was right about our overconfidence, it can be a very dangerous thing especially with the enemy so near. And even after all these years we still don't have even an estimate of their full power, I think it is best if we do not give them any chances." 

"As always Gohan-sama I am certain that your wisdom is sound, therefore I shall endeavor to deserve the trust you have placed in me. If you have even the slightest concern for our safety you have but to ask and I shall do what must be done at once." 

"That's very nice, thank you. What I could use right now is someone to help me with this paperwork, it's just pilling up with all the reports that we're receiving." 

"It would be my pleasure sir." 

I barely suppressed a sigh, 'six years I had been working with Larou and he still acts completely formal. I suppose It's just a bit more obvious now after getting used to the way Juu-san, at least she wasn't as cold as normal, the raid must have shaken her up a bit. I hope she's alright because we don't have any time to waste, Golgotha is out there and our hope is still dim.' 

The door flew open suddenly creating a small gust that threw all my carefully sorted reports around the room. Unfortunately that was the least of my worries. 

"Sir it's the Hell Hounds, I don't know how but they have found us. We must evacuate immediately, there is a pack of them coming down east entrance 12 and they are headed towards the citizens quarters." Although Iyana didn't raise her voice, she was obviously quite flustered not at all like her usual self. 

"Kuso! We have to evacuate now, but if we do the patrols on the surface will catch us. Oh Kami, we have to get Juu-san out of here now, she's our top priority. As for everyone else, tell them to run every man for himself. Maybe, just maybe if enough people leave out different exits, there might be a chance some of them will make it. Come on there's no time to waste!" 

With that I rushed out of the chamber and towards my room. There was no way I was going to let them have Juu-san, not after everything she's been through, and definitely not when we're so close the key to victory.__

_'But how did they find us so easily?'_   



	8. Destiny Revealed

~Juuhachi-gou's pov~ 

Darkness, an all consuming void. Emptiness, the felling in my heart. How did this happen? Is it loneliness, or am I finally breaking down? I am...afraid, what if I'm wrong. What if there is no weakness in my enemy, what if I'm just making things worse? Maybe it would be best if I just gave up now. What about Gohan, I still owe him for helping me become human and finding love. Krillian I miss you so much. Is that what this is now, revenge? No, I cannot focus on the past They have destroyed everything that was now I must focus on the future. We are almost defeated, everyone is looking to me for hope. But...what can I possibly do against an   
enemy that is so powerful our greatest warriors best efforts didn't even last a few minutes combined? What makes me so special, is it because I can talk to Angels? Are they even Angels, maybe the Demons are just trying to get to just, give us a false sense of hope before they crush us all together. Dose that mean I should just give up, that all my efforts were in vain. NO! I won't give up, I can't give up! Even if it's useless I must keep fighting with every last ounce of strength I have, my soul would never be at peace otherwise. Am I planing to die? After all this is over no matter how it turns out the chances of me surviving are small. But this isn't about me, I have to do this for the world and for my friends, those I've lost and any that survived. Gohan-kun, he's the key to all this. If what the Angel said was true then he somehow has the power to defeat them. So where do I come in? She said he could receive the power, how? Am I supposed to channel it to him or is there some other way? I don't understand any of this but I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers. I have to see her again; the Angel is the only one who can help find out what my purpose is. I guess now's as good a time as any to try it. 

_'Jouten-sama, onegi...I need help. I don't know what to do or how I'm supposed to fit into all this. What is my purpose. Why does Gohan-kun need me? Please answer me, I'm so confused...afraid...alone, help me please.'_

**_"There's no reason to be afraid Juuhachi-gou, you're doing fine."_**   


_"Who's there?"___

**_"Open your eyes silly, you can't see with em' closed you know!"_**__

_"Nani?"___

Until then I hadn't even realized that my eyes were closed, or that I had been crying. It was the middle of the night or so I seemed ever since I came to this place I haven't had any way to tell how much time had passed. There was no telling if I had been laying here in the dark for moments or days, my own perception had become so twisted by exhaustion but I could not stay asleep. There was something nagging at the back of my mind I just couldn't figure out. I had hoped that maybe if I tried to figure it out I could find at least some peace, but every question that I came close to answering simply brought up a dozen more in it's place. So I   
chose to follow the one path that had any chance of guaranteed answers, I opened my eyes. 

White everything was white. every direction I looked shone with almost blindingly pure light. 

_"This place is just like where I met the first Angel."___

**_"Hai, that's because it is."_**

I was finally able to place the position of my speaker to my left and only slightly out of my range of vision. I turned to meet it and was stunned by the vision, which stood before me. 

_"Masaka! Goku-san?"_

**_"I guess this is a little weird, huh?" He said before instinctively placing one hand on the back of his head in classic Son style. "Well I guess you're probably wondering why I'm here, Jouten-sama didn't think that you would have believed what I have to tell you_**   
**_had it come from anyone else so..."_**__

_"If this is so important then why did Jouten-sama send you and not Krillian?"___

**_"Um... well, all things considered he didn't exactly fell comfortable coming to you like this, but he wants you to know he still_**   
**_loves you, and he hopes to see you again just not anytime soon if you know what I mean."_**__

_"I still don't understand, what's going on, why am I so important, and how am I supposed to help_   
_Gohan-kun?"___

**_"Whoa, one thing at a time okay. This is a dream; well sorta I mean most dreams don't have people talking to you from beyond, although I do remember this one time right after Gohan was born I had a dream with a pretty lady in it and she told me he was really important and strong so I had to train him good. I was so disappointed when Chichi told me she wouldn't let Gohan be a fighter, I guess that's really changed now huh?"_**__

_"Is there a point to all this?" _It wasn't that I was angry with him but if there was one thing I had learned since the Demons arrival it was that time with loved ones was precious, but knowledge of the Demons weaknesses was priceless. 

**_"Eh? Oh sorry, got a little carried away, ne? As to what's going on the Earth, as I'm sure you've noticed, it has always been in the middle of a lot of fights. Apparently it always has been, and it's only just recently that there has been any natives strong enough to defend it."_**

_"So what's so special about this old dirtball, and why wasn't it destroyed before we started protecting it?"___

**_"Well this is where it gets a bit more complicated, you see there are two beings, Jouten-sama and Akuma. Now Jouten-sama is a being of pure good and the creator of all things, I suppose you could call Him the highest Kaio. Akuma used to be one of Jouten's most powerful and trusted servants, that is until he tried to overthrow Jouten. He had gathered all the Angels who were loyal to him and attacked Jouten's High Palace head on. They failed, and as punishment were banished to Hell. However Akuma and his followers, now called Demons were still very strong and eventually some of the sneakier ones found ways out into the mortal plane. The first planet they found was Earth, it was a beautiful pure world and its inhabitants were weak. They also found that humans had great amount of magical energy within them that they themselves could not harness. Enough in fact that it could open a permanent passage between Earth and Hell and release their master. So they spread out across the Earth into every great empire, city, and village and made themselves appear as gods to the people. Once the humans were afraid and began to worship them the Demons gained great power over them including the ability to take magic from a devout believer. They were very close to realizing their dream when Jouten-sama discovered them. They didn't stand a chance, they were barely a handful of Demons and Jouten-sama sent His entire army. Many humans died protecting their gods and in the midst of the chaos some Demons even managed to slip away. They traveled as far as they could in their exhausted state and eventually ended up on the planet Makyo and made it their new base. They knew better than to try to enslave the Makyo-jins as they had the humans knowing it was what had caught Jouten's attention in the first place. So instead they chose to live with the people even breed with them. Over a few thousand years the human-like Makyo-jins became twisted and hateful, the original Demons' story had become part of their history and they wanted revenge. Their anger was fuelled further when Jouten-sama found out about their existence and tried to stamp them out. Unfortunately when they escaped Earth they took with them a few humans, when they arrived they put them in a magic stasis and used them as hostages. When Jouten-sama learned that there were still some innocents on the world so He knew His pure heart would not allow him to destroy it in entirety and their defenses were to advanced for any other sort of attack. They sent any army to Earth under the command of Garlic. He had thought that if he could become Kami by force then he would be able to harness enough power to free Akuma. When he failed the Makyo-jins were furious. When Garlic jr. came forward and declared that he could fulfil his father's plan with less warriors and better results. He was hailed as a great hero, however he too failed in his mission. When his people discovered this they were beyond rage, they took all the resources their world had, even those being used to protect it from Jouten-sama, and devoted them to making transports ship for their soldiers so they could at last conquer Earth. They also took the information they gained from both the father and son's failures and discovered that a pure magical assault would be unstoppable. So they made for Earth at full speed taking with them their human hostages for protection. With all Makyo-sei's defenses gone those left behind were vulnerable enough to be destroyed in one blast by Gohan when Garlic jr. returned from the Dead Zone. That is why they cling so tightly to this world, it is their last chance at victory over goodness and freeing their master."_**__

_"Why did they allow Garlic jr. to come to Earth, the only reason he had any chance the second time was because Makyo-sei was so close to Earth he could draw power from it. If they had sent one of their more powerful warriors they would have won."___

**_"The only reason you think the Demons occupying Earth now are stronger is because of their magical abilities. Physically they are just as weak as he was, if not more so. Also the power didn't come from the planet but the immortal Demons who still resided there after escaping Jouten's forces on Earth."_**__

_"Now I know Gohan-kun fought Garlic jr. both times, but what's any of this got to do with me?"_

_**"Gohan's strong but he can't take on an entire world full of Demons on his own, that's why he needs you. He is the only one who has the power to destroy them once and for all, but he needs you to help him focus and develop these powers."**___

_"Why him, why me?"___

**_"Because he was the one who destroyed Makyo-sei he received a great blessing from Jouten-sama. He has been given the gift of magic, not just to have it everyone has a little in them, but to actually be able to control and focus it. That is something that no mortal of non-Demonic lineage has ever had."_**__

_"And I'm supposed to help him control it, I don't really see what I can do."___

**_"You are also gifted, your body allows for your spirit to be gone for extended periods of time without shutting down. This allows you to not only communicate with Jouten-sama and His Angels, but actually be with them in spirit. Instead of just hearing them you can see and feel them, a distinct advantage when it becomes time for them to show you how to train Gohan."_**__

_"Okay, I think I understand now, but why doesn't Jouten-sama just send a few Angels down here and destroy the Demons like that, it seems a lot easier if you ask me."_

**_"Many innocent would be caught in the crossfire just like last time, and besides Jouten-sama is a lot like a father he wants his children to be able to take care of themselves. He will not interfere directly, but he will show you how to win on your own."_****__**

_"So when do I start learning how to train Gohan-kun?"___

**_"Right now if you're ready."_**__

_"Hai."___

**_"Alright, good luck to both of you, and tell Gohan everyone sends their love. Well everyone but Vegeta when I asked him if there was anything he wanted to say, he just muttered a bunch of weird Saya-go I'm no expert but it sounded kinna rude. Anyway there's not much time before you have to return to your body and there's a lot to learn, ja ne."_**__

And with that he was gone and I was alone. At least for a few seconds, then I felt a presence behind me. 

"_It's you again."_

The beautiful Angel smiled at me and in her gentle voice announced_ "It is time."_


	9. Sanctuary's Fall

~Gohan's pov~ 

_'This is sick, these people are innocent beings. They have done nothing but do their best to live, but these damned Demons don't care about anything. They massacre men, women, and children without care or concern to the precious lives they're stealing from these helpless people. No one's done anything to deserve this.'_

Still this was hardly the time to be contemplating the injustice I was witnessing. "Larou I want you and Iyana to try to buy me some time, I'm going to get Juuhachi-gou out of here." I said in what I hoped was the voice of a confident commander. 

"It is the greatest of honors to make my last stand for you sir, "Larou saluted stiffly. 

"Don't worry they won't get passed me Gohan-san," Iyana smirked confidently. 

"Arigatou, I'm counting on both of you." 

Both nodded a final farewell and rushed out of sight. 

I wish there was time for proper farewells, because it was a suicide mission I had just ordered them on, and we all knew it. Just two more lives to be taken by the dark hand of Death and I sent them into his grasp. This war was wearing me down more and more everyday; sometimes I wonder if eventually I'll eventually erode into dust. 

_'Irrelevant'_ I reminded myself, this was a time for action not sit around contemplating my miserable fate.   
In a mater of seconds I was running full speed towards my room where I prayed Juuhachi-gou would still be safe. It was hard to ignore the screams of children in the throes of death and the anguished cries of their parents, but there was nothing I could do. If I stopped long enough to try to lend a hand there was no doubt that I to would be caught in a battle I couldn't fight without Juu's knowledge. 

_'Whatever Juu-san knows it had better be good, because if these people have died for nothing I will never forgive her for bringing them upon us.'_

A terrible howl tore me from my musings. 

'_Oh now this is just great, now I've got a Hellhound after me. Well they can't be that fast if Juu-san was able to keep ahead of them for as long as the chased her. I can probably make it to her before this one two...four...seven. Oh, this isn't good.'_

Just like a pack of hunting dogs the Hellhounds used their howls to alert others to the discovery of the best prey. One by one they were abandoning their aimless rampages and focusing on their true target. It wasn't so bad at first, a few simply tagging on to the tail end of the chase, but after a few dozen began their morbid cries in earnest those ahead were alerted in time to attempt interception. 

Maneuvering in such enclosed spaces as these tunnels would be hard enough if I was facing another person, but the Hounds themselves took up so much room I was lucky if I could find a way past them let alone avoid their carnivorous jowls. I dodged, ducked, weaved, and executed such tight flips that even good old elastic spine Vegeta would have been impressed. Still I only barely managed my way through the maze of fur, fangs, and claws. But there wasn't even time enough for a mental appreciation of my accomplishments because straight ahead of me was the Dark One himself. 

"Golgotha."   



	10. Shattered Dreams

~Juuhachigou's pov~ 

I watched carefully as the Angel I now knew as Serra demonstrated once more the barrier spell. 

"By the Love of God shall I be sheltered," she intoned while kneeling as if in prayer. "See," she said slowly rising to her feet, "it's very simple you just have to believe." 

"Yes, but I can't do any of this myself right?" I inquired, after all I was only to teach Gohan, not fight beside him. 

"True, however I do have something that could help you." That said she began advancing towards me. "This pendant," she began as she removed her necklace. "Will protect you to a small extent against low level spells, as well as help you contact me while you are awake," I dipped my head slightly as she placed the pendant around my neck and stepped back with a smile. "There now, it really does suit you." 

I gently reached down and examined the smooth cream white stone, which was strung off a thin silver chain. It was very beautiful and seemed to shine with a light of it's own, even in the bright world around it. 

"If you are ever in need of my immediate assistance in the mortal plain just hold the stone in your hands and concentrate on me." Serra smiled gently at me as reached up slowly to stroke my cheek with her ivory hand. "I'm afraid that it is time for you to return to your plain for there is much to do and little time left. When you arrive you must be on guard at once, for the dark ones have found your refuge and all you hold dear is in peril." 

"Nani?! What about Gohan?" 

"He is in great danger for Golgotha himself stands between you. However, you must not fear because we will be watching over you and protecting you as best we can. Now you must leave me child I wish you the best of luck." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I returned to conciseness with a start, this world was in such great contrast the one I had just left, it took a few moments to adjust the light and sounds. Once I managed to get my bearings I found myself in the same dark room I had fallen asleep in. There was however, a strange flickering light flashing under the curtained doorway. Cautiously I rose from the cot and took a few steps towards the door. 

_'I smell smoke and blood, this place really is under attack. I have to find Gohan and fast.'_

I was almost to the door when something caught my eye. The dresser's top drawer was slightly ajar, without thinking I moved toward it and gently eased it open. I removed the precious cloth wrapped frame and cradled it gently. 

_'If Golgotha is here then we cannot return and Gohan will probably miss this.'_

Thus justifying my reasons to my self I slid the small bundle into my pocket and headed once more towards the door to face the darkest evil that has ever threatened this world.   
  



End file.
